


Day 9: Stitches or scars. With the right coin.

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [9]
Category: The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Сюзан оплачивает Лиз самой нужной монетой.____________________________________Susan pays to Liz with the right way.
Series: Goretober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 9: Stitches or scars. With the right coin.

Конечно же, первым делом приходится отмывать от крови пилу. 

Сьюзан кажется слишком неверным контакт крови доктора Икс с этими несчастными. 

Поэтому когда незнакомка смотрит на неё с немой просьбой назваться и спустя секунды хлопает дверью, Сьюзан возвращается к телу ублюдка. Брезгливо сморщившись над его все ещё слишком удивленным выражением лица, она вытаскивает своё импровизированное оружие и долго стоит над раковиной.

А затем срезает каждый из трупов.

Мону Лизу она протирает краем рубашки, и даже несмотря на трупные пятна, замечает, что это была моложавая женщина примерно её лет — пока не распухшие от разложения руки выдают её в первую очередь.

Дальше она идёт к той, кто условно подарила ей гайку-кольцо. Дотянуться до пут и проволоки сложно, но в итоге это оказывается рыже-русая девушка с грушеобразной формой лица и гримасой отчаяния — рот закрыт в немом «мне не выбраться».

Когда Сьюзан находит за рамой кусок ткани, то оборачивает им ещё одну несчастную незнакомку. 

«Даму с горностаем» приходится освобождать дольше всего: лицо практически отваливается от картины на кусках гнилой плоти, но это все, что она может сделать. 

Это все что она может сделать для них, повторяет себе Сьюзан, пока не подходит к телу Лиз и не вспоминает про ещё одни вещи. 

В комнате с учебным скелетом и верстаком находится белая нитка и игла. 

Сьюзан с извиняющимся видом подходит к Лиз. С виду она кажется слишком мрачной и спящей, словно после тяжёлого дежурства. Но в груди у неё зияет дыра и Сьюзан кажется неправильным оставлять это просто так. 

Она теребит в пальцах шелковистый край ниточки и наконец, решается. 

Пришивая край мышц и связок, она пытается зашить рану, как можно аккуратнее свести края. Увы, но швы местами прорезают кожу. Наверное, Лиз знала те, медицинские правила для швов, раз она у неё под пальцами слишком натягивается. Но тем не менее, Сьюзан дошивает все, завязывая маленьким, едва торчащим узелком.

Ей нужно торопиться, но она укладывает Лиз как можно бережнее и последний раз проводит по её слипшимся волосам. 

Вот теперь не видно того следа от штыря. 

Это и есть её благодарность за все попытки предупредить, попытаться помочь. И если уж она была призраком в больнице, то давно пора сделать что-нибудь, что даст ей завершенный покой. 

Ведь Сьюзан хочет ей того, на что не надеется сама.


End file.
